honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Transformers: The Last Knight
Transformers: The Last Knight is the 231st episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr '''and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 sci-fi action sequel Transformers: The Last Knight.'' It was published on January 30, 2018 as part of Screen Junkies second annual 'Fan Appreciation Month. It is 4 minutes 4 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Transformers: The Last Knight on YouTube "Some big ass explosions, mild-to-moderate racism, and action that looks like two Radio Shacks doing Kama Sutra in a hurricane." '~ Honest Trailers - Transformers: The Last Knight'' Script We ask you to vote the 2017 movies you want us to make Honest Trailers for. Here's your number one choice. Wow, you clearly hate us. After every ''Transformers'' movie, there is hope: hope that they won't make another one. Now, the Bay bots are back for his final chapter, until they return up to 14 more times. NO! ''Transformers: The Last Knight'' Strap in for another Shakespearean tale, in the sense that it's a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury signifying nothing. But you can bet your life there'll be some big ass explosions, mild-to-moderate racism ('''Cade Yeager: "Hey, Chief!" Sherman: "My name is Sherman." Cade Yeager: '''"It's OK to be a kid, Little Jay-lo." '''Decepticon: "Aw, yeah! Decepticons is in da street!") and action that looks like 2 Radio Shacks doing Kama Sutra in a hurricane. How are we doing? Are we done yet? Nope, still going, huh? UGH! Forget everything you knew about the Transformers, because so did Michael Bay, who in the third one said Cybertron was destroyed and then this one said "Actually, it's back." In the fourth one said Megatron is now Galvatron and then this one said "Uh, never mind, he's Megatron again." And in the first one said the Transformers came to Earth to find the Allspark and learned English from the Internet but then this one said "You know what? F*ck it! They were allies with King Arthur, and one of them killed Hitler!" (Sir Edmund Burton: "That's the watch that killed Hitler.") See? We're not the only ones insulting the intelligence of Transformers movie fans, so is he. Because we live in the darkest timeline, prepare for another Transformers movie that's mostly about the humans. Cade Yeager is back, and he's still an inventor (Cade Yeager: "I'm an inventor.") that's still from Texas? (Cade Yeager: (in a vaguely Boston-Texan accent): "They have the support of the entire world.") Now, he'll team up with Vivian Wembly, a brilliant British uterus (Posh lady: "Have you found a man yet, Vivian?" Posh chap on a horse: '''"It's the reason you're always single." '''Vivian Wembly: "What?"), generic military guys yelling generic military things (Generic Military Guy #1: "New target!" Generic Military Guy #2: '"3 o'clock high!" '''Generic Military Guy #3: '"Move, move, move!" 'Generic Military Guy #4: '"Blaze it, blaze it, blaze it!"), a random street urchin so awkwardly crammed in, even she doesn't know why she's here ('''Cade Yeager: "What are you doing here?" Izabella: "I don't know."), and Anthony Hopkins, who delivers a brilliant portrayal of a man who won an Oscar then realized he's doing a Transformers movie. (Sir Edmund Burton: "My own family had some small parts in all this.") It's OK, Sir Anthony. At least you didn't get peed on by Bumblebee. Seymour Simmons: "HEY, HEY!" The rage-fueled, violent Decepticons are back and the only things that can stop them are the rage-fueled, violent Autobots (Autobot: "I will kill you!" Autobot: "I will kill you!" Bumblebee: "I'll burn you so bad, you'll wish you died as a child."), and their rage-fueled, violent human allies. (Sir Edmund Burton: "OFF THE SUB, NOW!" Cade Yeager: "You wanna get punched in the face really hard?" Innocent Young Boy: "No.") Caught in the middle is Optimus Prime.... Optimus Prime: "I am Optimus Prime." Optimus Prime: "I am Optimus Prime." We get it. Optimus Prime: "I am Optimus Prime." Shut up! Sir Edmund Burton: "CHOP! CHOP!" He's been forced by a lady with dreads to turn against his family. And if you said that's the exact plot of Fate of the Furious, congratulations, you saw some really bad movies in 2017! Wonder across a 2-and-a-half hour run-time, "Is Optimus good? Is he bad? Do I care? Where does he go for half the movie?! Why is there a kung fu robot butler?! Am I high?! What do words even mean anymore (Man: "Hurry, man, the dissolving scrotum!")?!" So roll out with a franchise Michael Bay is so bored with, he's literally making characters out of garbage, builds up the importance of Bumblebee's voice only to leave in the temp audio from his sound engineer (Bumblebee temp audio: "Sting like a bee!") and films the whole thing on 3 different aspect ratios that he rapidly shifts between for the entire movie of Optimus Prime's battle scene shifted into 3 different aspect ratios. Gah, I cannot unsee that now! Starring: Butler Jar Jar Clinks; Hopkins as Sir Edmund Burton Silence of the Gramps; Wahlberg as Cade Yeager The Boogie Knight; Haddock as Vivian Wembly Megan Faux; Moner as Izabella Lil Orphan Angry; Tucci as Merlin Drunkledore; shot of robots Star Wars; and actual quotes from the film that perfectly describe... The Transformers Writers Room: Vivian Wembly: "Logic has left the building." ....a Michael Bay set: Merlin: "Big personalities just sort of clashing and lord, bloody!" ....a Michael Bay Script: Sherman: "From you, it sounds... I don't know, vaguely racist." ....Michael Bay's answer to everything: Izabella: "BLOW IT UP!" ....and us, after writing another Honest Trailer for yet another Transformers movie: Sir Edmund Burton: "Has my life been wasted? Have you ever felt like that?" for Transformers: The Last Knight - Sigh, Robot. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Sigh, Robot You know what's almost as awkward as that long scene about having sex with Mark Wahlberg's underage daughter in the last movie? An ever longer scene about how long it's been since Mark Wahlberg's had sex (Sir Edmund Burton: "No whoopee, Mr. Cade?" Cade Yeager: "It's been a while." Vivian Wembly: "Well, how long's a while, a week, a month, a year?"). MAKE IT STOP!!! Trivia * The Shakespeare quote is from Macbeth's famous "Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow" soliloquy from the play Macbeth, Act 5, Scene 5. The soliloquy has been quoted in several sci-fi shows including Mr Robot, Star Trek and Doctor Who. In the original play, Macbeth gives the speech in response to the news that his wife has died: "Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, That struts and frets his hour upon the stage, And then is heard no more. It is a tale, Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, Signifying nothing." * The Honest Trailers team deliberately chose to skip Transformers: The Last Knight when it was released on home video and Blu-ray, feeling that they had already said enough about the Transformers franchise in their previous Honest Trailers. Unfortunately (or is that fortunately?), Transformers: The Last Knight received the most votes in the January 2018 Fan Appreciation Month poll so they were forced to tackle it. Epic Voice Guy comments on the fans' punishing choice in the trailer's intro: "You clearly hate us." * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other movies in the Transformers franchise, including Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Transformers: Age of Extinction. ''They have not produced an Honest Trailer for ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon or any Transformers animation. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Transformers: The Last Knight has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. ScreenRant said using the Shakespeare quote was "impressive" and that comparing the action to "two Radio Shacks do Karma Sutra in a hurricane" was "quite brilliant." SlashFilm also singled out the ''karma sutra line for particular praise. Insider wrote that the Honest Trailer "perfectly explains why the movies are so awful." MovieWeb noted the Honest Trailer was particularly savage with its criticisms, "this video attacks nearly every aspect of the movie. And it goes for the jugular." Geek Tyrant commended the Honest Trailer for "amusingly tearing the movie apart." In their review of the Honest Trailer, The Mary Sue praised the Shakespeare reference and also said "the ''Transformers franchise is very much ripe for mocking and yet somehow none of the jokes feel like low-hanging fruit." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Transformers 5 Honest Trailer - Even Michael Bay is Bored Now '- ScreenRant article * ''Transformers: The Last Knight' Gets An Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * '‘Transformers: The Last Knight’ Honest Trailer: Two Radio Shacks Doing Kama Sutra in a Hurricane '- SlashFilm article * 'The honest trailer for the latest 'Transformers' movie perfectly explains why the movies are so awful '- Insider article * 'Transformers 5 Honest Trailer Takes a Sledgehammer to the Franchise ' - MovieWeb article * 'This Latest Honest Trailer Tears Apart TRANSFORMERS: THE LAST KNIGHT ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'CHECK OUT HONEST TRAILERS' HILARIOUS TAKE ON TRANSFORMERS: THE LAST KNIGHT ' - Syfy Wire article * 'Things We Saw Today: Honest Trailers Really Captures the Shakespearian Aspects of Transformers '- The Mary Sue article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Transformers Category:Action Category:Science-fiction Category:Michael Bay Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Fan Appreciation Month Category:Season 10 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Hasbro